I'll Protect You Arthur
by Roseflame44
Summary: One shot. Arthur is bullied for being gay. One day that changes when his long time crush rescues him from getting beaten to death by three boys who love to bully Arthur. Where will this lead? Read and find out, horrible summary better story. Rated T for cursing and some mild violence.


A/N

Hello, this is a slight distraction for me 'cause my head is very clouded and this came to me. I really don't know were this came from and the insults I don't agree with at all.

Disclaimer: I don't now nor will I ever own Hetalia.

* * *

Arthur walked into his first class of the day, history, it wasn't even his native countries history! But he couldn't help it. He lived in America with his family. One problem, not many people liked Arthur. Most hated him for no good reason, others had a reason. One reason, he was gay and the school had many homophobes. Sure there was other kids in the school who were gay but for some reason most kids only saw Arthur.

He did have a few friends, Feliciano and Ludwig were two of them but he was some what uncomfortable with them sometimes. Another was the quiet Canadian, Matthew, Arthur and he talked a bit.

One thing that Arthur was really hated for (even though no one knew but if they did they would hate him ten times more). Arthur had a love interest, to bad it was the star football player Alfred F. Jones. Alfred wasn't gay (he assumed) so he would not give Arthur a second thought. Arthur was wrong about that last one, Alfred was indeed gay, and he noticed Arthur a lot. He wasn't ready to admit this yet. He needed to work out his feelings, in the mean time Arthur suffered the cruel hatred from the rest of the student body.

* * *

-Just after the last bell-

Arthurs' head hit the locker hard, he saw stars dance across his vision. This was a day to day thing for him. He was bullied, he was hated, and he was the scape-goat for the school. Insults were yelled at him left and right. He didn't care he ignored them all.

A boy with grey eyes was holding him against the wall, grinning like this was some fun game he was winning,"So fag what do you think your doing out here? I thought I warned you off. I told you if you came here I'd beat the living shit out of you."

"Your a bloody asshole! Isn't this a free country? I should be able to go wherever I want and not have to take this shit." Arthur retorted, fighting to get out of the iron grip. He might sound totally confident but he was scared a little. He knew these guys would do as they threatened, but he was smart he could find a way out. Right?

The grey eyed kid smirked,"Yeah but you're a Gay and we don't give a shit about you."

The kid had a few friends with him, a large, blonde haired, brown eyed boy, and a smaller brunette whose eyes were nearly black. They didn't take much time keeping their word about beating Arthur. He was thrown backwards several times. He had many fists flown all hitting there mark, they bloodied his nose, split his lip and bruised every inch of his body they touched. Arthur fell to the ground and struggled to get up. He didn't get up to the sitting position. The boys started to brutally kick Arthur in the side one time they even ,whether by accident or on purpose, in the head. That kick to the head knocked Arthur out. This didn't stop the beating, in truth the boys laughed at the unconscious boy at their feet.

-A little bit away just after Arthur blacks out-

Alfred heard the laughter and grunts coming from down the hall. He had stayed after school to help one of his teachers. He went to investigate the source of the laughter. What he saw horrified him, he saw Arthur on the floor surrounded by three boys who were kicking him. Alfred knew Arthur would always fight back, so when he saw that he wasn't Alfred knew something was horrible wrong.

Alfred acted on pure impulse. He charged the boys grabbing the brunette by his collar throwing him back. Anger was fueling what Alfred did. He grabbed the blondes shoulder spun him around and punched him hard enough to break his nose. He then shoved him back causing him to stumble. Both boys had enough brains to run like hell. All Alfred attention was on the grey eyed boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alfreds' voice was hard as steel.

"What does it look like? I'm dealing with this bastard." At this Alfreds' eyes darkened. He grabbed the boy by the shirt front and slammed him into the wall.

"You better listen cause I'm only going to say this once. You come near him again, taunt him again, even look at him, I will make your life a living hell." The boy looked slightly scared at this.

"Why do you care? He's a gay! He's different."

"So what,"Alfred was really pissed,"what is wrong with being gay?"

"It's a sin!"

Alfred looked the boy head on,"well guess I'm a sinner then."

Alfred dropped the boy,"Get out of here now." Was all he said. The grey eyed boy was smart enough to run away.

Alfred looked down at the prone body of the boy Alfred finally realized, after a long time, he loved. Dropping down on his knees Alfred looked over the messy haired blonde. He breathed a sigh in relief, Arthur was still breathing. He very gently gathered the bloody Brit in his arms and stood up. Alfred carried him to his car and as carefully as he could he set Arthur down in the passenger seat. Alfred ran his had softly through the pale blonde hair of the smaller boy."My God Arthur, did you go through this daily?" Alfred whispered. Alfred walked around to the drivers side and started the car, he headed to the hospital.

-at hospital-

Arthurs' head was pounding a painful beat. His body was wracked with pain, everything hurt. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright light that meet them. Groaning in pain he shut his eyes. 'Where the hell am I? And how the hell did I get here?' The last thing he remembered was being beaten by the three boys who made his life his own personal hell.

His groan of pain alerted Alfred, who had been sitting in the hard chair next to the hospital bed. "Hey you're awake."

Arthur was very confused. Why was Alfred here, he had gotten over the brightness and now saw he was in a hospital room."Why am I here?"

"I brought you here, I saw those assholes beating you and I stopped them. You were out cold and in bad shape so I brought you here."Alfred explained. He wasn't being loud like he normally would be.

"Why? No one in that hell hole of a school cares." Alfred's heart constricted at the sound of Arthurs' broken voice.

"That's not true. I know Mattie cares about you, you're like one of his best friends."Alfred wanted to tell Arthur how he felt but thought he shouldn't.

Arthurs' jade green eyes looked into Alfred sky blue ones. Alfred saw pain and longing and strength in those green orbs."Arthur I want you to listen to me for a moment. I think I might like you a lot." Arthurs eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"You can't mean that."

"Yes I can," Alfred spoke calmly."Artie..."

"It's Arthur." Arthur corrected almost immediately, Alfred smiled.

"Arthur,"Alfred corrected rolling his eyes,"I know when I like someone and I like you."

"Why would you like me? I'm the gay everyone picks on and even if I wasn't you have your pick of both girls and boys, not to mention you're the star football player. Why would you want me?"Arthur asked, he wasn't going to believe the fact that his major crush had said he liked him.

"I'll tell you why. Ever since I saw you I thought you were cute, I tried to hie those thoughts because I thought it was a bad idea to let anyone know I was gay. I have been for years, not the point. I love to watch you when your in class, you do the cutest things without thinking, and you're so smart. Today when I saw you on the ground not fighting back like I'd seen you do before a teacher came, I was scared and angry and I just wanted to protect you. I was scared because I thought those guys might have killed you or something like that. I really wish it didn't take so long for me to realize I liked you, maybe if I had I could have stopped them from hurting you way sooner." As Alfred explained himself, he had moved from the chair to Arthurs' bed so he was sitting right next to the Brit.

Arthur was shocked at the confession, he honestly didn't think anyone at that school cared but here was Alfred sitting telling him he liked him. Arthurs' green eyes locked with those bright, sky blue ones and Arthur saw that he was telling the truth. Arthur really couldn't move much, those boys had done a number on him with a few cracked ribs and most of the others were bruised along with many others scattered all around his pale body. Buy Arthur ignored the protest from his body as he leaned forward and kissed Alfred.

Alfred was very surprised but after a moment he kissed Arthur right back. Alfred decided to take it a little bit farther, his tongue slide over Arthurs' lower lip. Arthur moaned happily granting the larger boy entrance. Their tongues wrestled for a moment one trying to dominate the other. They broke apart in desperate need of air.

Alfred grinned happily but then turned back to being serious he took Arthurs' hand in his and once again looked into those wonderful, beautiful green eyes,"Arthur I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. You're my boyfriend now, right?"

"Yes you git I'm your boyfriend now."

"Good,"Alfreds' face lite up,"then I'm going to make sure those jackasses never touch you again." As he says this Alfred reconnects their lips. This time in a slow passonit kiss.

"Alfred do you happen to have a mobile? I really should call my brothers." Arthur asked, he knew he needed to tell his brothers where he was and what happened. They might not always act like it but the brothers stuck up for one another, they also teased, insulted, fought with, and took care of each other.

"Yeah here." Alfred handed over his cell. After Arthur called his oldest brother showed up not to long after.

Scot walked over to his little brother,"Hey there Artie how do you feel?"

Arthur scowled at the nickname,"I'm bloody sore all over, but rather happy." As he said that last part he looked at Alfred.

Scot looked over the American,"This the kid who saved your sorry butt?"

"Yes I am,"Alfred held out his hand,"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm Artie's boyfriend."

"Oh Artie's got a boyfriend? Good for you, he's not to bad looking either," Scot teased his brother mercilessly.

Arthur was now regretting calling his family,"Shut up you bloody git."

"Fine I'll go and talk with the doctors to see what's wrong with you." Scot walked out of the room.

Alfred and Arthur went back to kissing and talking. Alfred wanted to make sure Arthur was as comfortable as possible. The ended up with Alfred laying on the bed with Arthur who had his head on the others chest, Arthur was sound asleep and he wasn't going to wake the sleeping Brit. Earlier Scot ha come back into the room and said Arthur was going to be released tomorrow because the doctors wanted to make sure he didn't have any head damage from it getting slammed into a wall.

The nurses didn't make Alfred leave, many had seen the frantic boy come in with the smaller in his arms. They had a good idea that he would not leave his friend no matter what. So Alfred stayed there watching the slow and steady rise and fall of his boyfriends chest, he soon fell asleep too. In the morning after both boys were awake Alfred once again handed over his cell phone so Arthur could call his brother. Alfred would have taken him home but Arthur had to be signed out by family.

So Scot came got his brother and took him home. Alfred wasn't far behind. Once they got to Arthurs' house he and Alfred went to his room.

And the first day Arthur was allowed back they told the school about them dating. Outraged yells and insults were thrown at them both, many kids tried to hurt Arthur (Because none of them were dumb enough to go after Alfred directly). Anytime this happened Alfred was there to take care of the kids. Soon enough they learned to stay away from the green eyed blonde.

Arthur was happier then he ever thought he could possibly be. He had the sweetest boyfriend, he no longer had to look behind him, he didn't have to go through any more beatings, he was happy. Alfred was the nicest boy and he showered his boyfriend with attention and love.

Alfred was over joyed about having a wonderful boyfriend like Arthur. He couldn't have been happier.

-years later-

"Alfred hurry up we'll be late!" Arthur yelled up the stairs. They were heading to a high school reunion. Alfred and Arthur had been married for years. High school was hell for Arthur till that fateful day, after that day the world had brightened and Arthur enjoyed the rest of his high school years. He kept in touch with his friends over the years, so he knew that Feliciano and Ludwig were married too, Mattie was engaged to Ludwigs' older brother Gilbert. He also was eager to see them after some time. Even though Mattie was Alfred's brother and they saw him and Gilbert quite a reunion was fun for all how attended. Meeting old friends and teachers again.

...::*End*::...

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Please review telling me what you think.


End file.
